Kuroko's Darkest Secret
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Kenapa Kuroko selalu bertingkah aneh belakangan ini? / maaf, tidak pintar biki summary Nanodayo/ One-Shot/ GoM Kagami x Kuroko/ Yaoi!


**Pairing: GoM + Kagami x Kuroko  
**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

 **Got it memorized? Good^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kuroko's darkest secret**

* * *

 **~Kagami's POV~**

Apakah hanya perasaanku saja kalau Kuroko sering bertingkah aneh?

Tidak, kalau menghilang itu sudah ahlinya. Tapi yang ini aneh!

Entah mengapa Kuroko selalu terlihat...ketakutan.

* * *

Sudah sebulan sejak pertandingan winter cup. Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia Seirin menang! Entah mengapa memenuhi keinginan para senpai juga membuatku semakin senang. Tapi...

Senyum yang menghiasi wajah Kuroko yang membuatku lebih senang.

Akhirnya kami berhasil mengalahkan semua anggota Kiseki No Sedai termasuk Akashi. Tekad Dan keteguhan hati kami lah yang menghasilkan kemenangan. Bahkan, zone ke2 terbuka karena aku tidak membuang kunci sang penjaga pintu.

Kuroko

Dan aku tidak akan bohong kalau aku mulai mencintainya.

"Kagami-kun."

"He? UWAAAA!" tentu saja aku berteriak karena kaget. Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahku secara ajaib seperti biasa. Maklum, diriku ini belum terbiasa dengan situasi ini.

"A-ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya memanggil saja." Ucapnya dan membuka pintu lokernya untuk berganti baju. Gulp. Kulitnya putih dan terlihat mulus-

Eh, tunggu.

Apa itu yang ada di punggungnya? Terlihat seperti bekas ikatan? Atau mungkin dia tadi meniduri sesuatu sampai bercetak?

"Kagami-kun? Ada apa dengan tubuhku?" Tanyanya polos yang menyadarkanku dari khayalan. Kugelengkan kepalaku cepat.

"I-ie. Aku hanya berpikir bertapa kurus dan kecilnya kamu."

"..." Kuroko tidak merespon apa-apa dan langsung memakai bajunya. Apakah dia marah?

"Kagami-kun seharusnya cepat atau Riko-san akan memarahimu." Ucapnya lagi sebelum berjalan keluar. Ah, sial! Benar juga katanya!

Dengan cepat kuganti pakaianku dan berlari menuju ruang latihan.

* * *

"Kuroko."

Kulihat Hyuuga-senpai memanggil Kuroko. Kalau dilihat Dari wajahnya, sepertinya Hyuuga antara marah Dan khawatir. Memang sih kalau dilihat, Kuroko sepertinya tidak fokus hari ini. Sepeti terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Istirahatlah di uks, Kuroko." Senpai melihat ke arahku. "Kagami. Kau antar dia."

"B-baiklah!" Dengan segera aku berjalan menuju Kuroko. Dia hanya melihatku, melihat senpai sebelum akhirnya kami jalan menuju UKS yang cukup jauh. Kami berjalan cukup lambat karena kulihat dia bernafas sangat berat.

"Hoi Kuroko. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu-"

BRUK

"KUROKO!"

Dengan cepat kugendong tubuhnya yang jatuh terkapar di lantai. Kutepuk-tepuk pipinya pelan sambil memanggil namanya. Tidak ada reaksi. Dadanya bergerak naik turun yang menandakan kalau dia bernafas. Karena panik juga, akhirnya dengan terburu-buru kubawa dia ke UKS. Sial. Dokternya malah tidak ada disaat seperti ini. Kubaringkan aaja tubuhnya di kasur.

"Ung..." Suara rintihan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Kudekatkan telingaku padanya.

"Yang mana yang sakit, Kuroko?"

"Ung..." Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik memunggungiku.

"Kuroko." Dengan paksa kubalik tubuhnya yang sangat lemas itu.

"!"

Tunggu. Mengapa ekspresinya sangat...sangat menggoda? Wajahnya merah dan nafasnya jauh lebih berat dari yang tadi. Kalau demam, tidak mungkin ekspresinya seperti ini. Kutelan ludahku dan menghela nafas. Tidak Kagami, kau tidak boleh menerjang orang sakit.

"Ka...ga...mi. To...long...tinggal...kan...aku...sen...diri..." Pintanya dengan susah payah. Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sekali lagi kulihat dirinya yang kesakitan di kasur sebelum benar-benar pergi. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya, tapi apa daya itu permintaan dia.

"Huh?" Saat kembali ke ruang latihan, kulihat Riko-senpai sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang yang familiar, tapi bukan murid sekolahan ini. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Taiga."

Akashi. Pria yang menakutkan ini... Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?!

"Kumohon jangan khawatir. Aku kesini hanya untuk menjemput Tetsuya." Senyumnya sungguh mengerikan dan mengintimidasi disaat dia berjalan melewatiku.

"Menyentuh Tetsuya sama dengan mati." Bisiknya pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan klub. Walaupun bukan pertandingan, tetap saja auranya sangat membunuh. Tubuhku langsung terjatuh terduduk seperti saat dia menggunakan emperor eyenya. Entah mengapa insting binatangku bilang Akashi memiliki hubungan soal Kuroko yang berubah begini.

* * *

'Ka-Kagami-kun- tasukete...'

'I-ittai...'

'A-aaah-'

HUWAAAAA-

BRUAK

Diriku terjatuh dari kasur. Mimpi yang aneh! Kenapa diriku bisa bermimpi Kuroko sedang diperkosa banyak orang?! Dan tangan-tangan itu bisa kukenal dengan mudah. Kuroko terlihat sangat menderita menerima semua 'benda' itu. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat dan bekas-bekas gigitan yang sangat terlihat. Wajahnya sangat memerah semerah bibirnya yang sedang mengulum itu. Matanya melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan sayu. Bibirnya memanggil namaku...

"..."

Oh, sialan. Aku terangsang.

* * *

"Kuroko tidak masuk?" Tanya sensei saat mengabsen. Awalnya kupikir sensei tidak melihat dia, tapi saat kulihat kursinya, dia memang tidak ada. Kuroko tidak masuk? Tumben.

Atau sesuatu terjadi?

'Ka-Kagami-kun-'

"...sial." Lagi-lagi mimpi itu terbayang di kepalaku. Percuma saja ikut pelajaran kalau tidak bisa konsentrasi begini. Kuangkat tanganku dan meminta ijin sensei untuk pergi ke UKS. Kubaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur putih tepat bersebelahan di jendela. Kulihat ponselku yang tidak memiliki notification apa-apa.

Telepon atau tidak? Tapi rasanya sangat khawatir! Dan diriku yang sudah mulai terdengar seperti perempuan...

PIP PIP

TUUT...TUUT...TUUT...

'maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk-'

Cih, tidak diangkat. Mungkin aku akan ke rumahnya sepulang sekolah nanti. Untuk sekarang, sebaiknya kujernihkan dulu kepalaku Yang isinya tidak karuan ini.

* * *

Setelah menarik beberapa trik, akhirnya aku mendapatkan alamat rumahnya. Yah, aku memang belum pernah ke rumahnya karena biasanya dia yang berkunjung atau kami bertemu di Maji. Rumahnya terlihat biasa saja. Cuma terlihat gelap. Apa tidak ada siapa-siapa? Atau Kuroko sudah tertidur?

TING TONG TING TONG

Tap...tap...

Samar terdengar suara langkah kaki. Suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Kuroko. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena rumahnya yg gelap.

"K-kagami-kun..."

"Hei, Kuroko."

"Ada apa kau kesini, Kagami-kun?" Tanyanya sambil mencengkram gagang pintu. Walaupun tidak jelas, tapi bau Yang dikeluarkan Kuroko (untuk pertama kalinya) sangat lemah dan ketakutan. Ini membuatku semakin penasaran!

"Kuroko!" Tidak bisa kutahan lagi rasa penasaranku. Kuangkat paksa tubuhnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah menuju sofa dan menidurkannya disana. Tidak lupa juga kunyalakan lampu meja yang tepat berada di sebelah sofa.

"K-kuroko..."

Sekarang terlihat lebih jelas. Bekas ikatan pada beberapa bagian tangannya. Warnanya merah menandakan kalau ini masih baru. Bercak-bercak merah pada lehernya. Bibirnya basah dan merah juga.

"K-Kagami-kun..." Panggilnya ketakutan. "K-kumohon pergi sekarang..."

Heh, disaat seperti ini dia masih memintaku untuk pergi? Tidak akan. Tidak akan sampai aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu!

Dengan paksa kubuka kusingkap kausnya sehingga dada dan perutnya terlihat...sangat banyak tanda dan luka. Entahlah apa yang terjadi padanya sampai seperti ini. Menggoda dan menyakitkan di waktu yg sama.

"Ka-kagami-kun!"

tidak kuhuraukan suaranya memanggilku. Aku masih ingin melihat yang lain. Kulirikkan mataku ke bawah sana, ke arah celana pendek ketat yang terlihat...basah di sekitarnya? Bahkan mengalir juga di antara kedua kakinya. Cairan putih...

"KAGAMI-KUN!"

BLETAK!

* * *

"U...uh..."

Kepalaku terasa pusing sekali. Seingatku tadi aku sedang 'memeriksa' Kuroko dan tiba-tiba pandanganku menggelap. Perlahan kubuka mataku dan melihat ruangan yang serba hitam tapi terang. Kulirik sekitar untuk mengetahui dimana diriku. Tapi pandanganku terhenti saat melihat sosok Kuroko agak jauh di sebelahku. Kakinya dirantai ke tembok.

"K-Kuroko!" Panggilku dengan suara lantang. Disaat aku ingin bergerak, baru kusadari tanganku terikat pada tiang di belakangku. Ikatannya cukup kencang sampai sakit sekali saat kutarik.

"Kuroko-"

"Tidak ada gunanya kau memberontak, teme."

"Kurokocchi itu milik kami ssu."

"Bukan berarti aku menyukainya nanodayo."

"Dilarang menyentuh Kuro-chinnn..."

"Punya nyawa berapa kau menyentuh Tetsuya kami?"

Terlihat 5 orang Kiseki no Sendai berjalan menuju Kuroko yang terbaring pasrah. Akashi membungkuk untuk mengangkat Kuroko. Kise menyibak surai biru terangnya. Midorima mencium tangannya yang juga dirantai. Murasakibara mencium pergelangan kakinya.

"Teme." Tiba-tiba saja Aomine sudah berjongkok dihadapanku. Tangannya mencengkram dan menjambak rambutku cukup kencang. "Berani-beraninya Kau menyentuh Tetsu kami, Kagami!"

"H-hei sakit tahu!" Protesku. Tunggu. Tetsu kami? "T-tetsu kami?"

"Tentu saja Tetsu ka-"

"Cukup, Daiki." Potong Akashi yang sekarang ini sedang melepas seluruh pakaian Kuroko. A-apa?! H-hei apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Akashi?!

"Daripada membuang waktu untuk menjelaskan, sebaiknya kita perlihatkan saja."

* * *

"Ah-hah-hah..."

"Tetsu kau sempit sepeti biasanya."

Kututup mataku rapat-rapat. Kuroko, orang yang sangat kusukai, partnerku, bayanganku, sedang diperkosa oleh Aomine tepat di depan mataku. Wajah Kuroko entah antara kesakitan atau justru dia menikmatinya.

"Kagamicchi jangan menutup mata ssu!" Tiba-tiba Kise memeluk dari belakang dan berusaha membuatku membuka mata dengan cara menoel-noel pinggir mataku, yang membuatku mau tidak mau membukanya dan melihat pemandangan ITU. Kuroko melirik dan langsung melihat langsung mataku.

"...ne..."

Bibirnya mengucapkan kata 'maaf' berulang kali sambil menangis. Sebelum dia sempat memanggil namaku Aomine sudah menyegel bibir Kuroko dengan bibirnya. Cih, aku tidak dapat melihat ini terus! Andai tangan ini tidak terikat...

"Mine-chin... Sekarang giliranku..." Terdengar suara Murasakibara yang bernada sangat mengantuk. Akhirnya dia terbangun dari tidurnya? Aomine terlihat hanya mencibir dan bergerak sekali lagi sebelum mengeluarkan spermanya dalam Kuroko. Sekali lagi mata biru itu bertemu dengan mataku.

"Go...men..." Lirihnya pelan sebelum menutup matanya. Pasti dia lelah. Keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya yang putih...Kuroko...

"Atsushi, tunggu." Akashi yang dari tadi hanya duduk akhirnya mengeluarkan suara dan berjalan menuju Kuroko. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil itu dan ditidurkan dengan kepalanya berada persis di bawah selangkanganku.

"Tetsuya, seharusnya kau juga melayani 'cahayamu'" tangan Akashi langsung menurunkan resleting celanaku sehingga milikku yang tegang, aku tidak akan berbohong kalau melihat Kuroko seperti itu membuatku terangsang, keluar dengan bebasnya. "Kau lihat Tetsuya? Taiga pun perlu dilayani."

"W...wakata.. Akashi-kun..." Pasrah, Kuroko melihatku sekali lagi dan memutar tubuh bagian atasnya untuk mempermudah dirinya 'menghisap' milikku. Bibir basahnya menyentuh milikku... Oh tidak...

Nikmat sekali...

"Baiklah..." Murasakibara melebarkan kaki Kuroko dan langsung menusuk masuk miliknya dengan cepat. Bahkan Kuroko sendiri tersedak.

"O-oi!" Omelku pada makhkuk besar di hadapanku. Dia hanya menatap balik dengan tatapan malas, tapi cukup mengintimidasi. Bukannya memperpelan, dia malah sengaja menghantam lebih keras sampai Kuroko tersedak milikku beberapa kali.

"Murasakibaracchi dan Kagamicchi terlihat bersenang-senang ssu..." Kise menggigit bibirnya iri dan merangkak menuju kejantanan Kuroko yang sudah memegang dan basah. Dikulumnya benda yang hangat itu deep throat.

Pemandangan yang...entahlah apa yang harus kukatakan. Kuroko yang sedang 'memuaskan' milikku, Murasakibara yang menghantam Kuroko sampai badannya bergerak seirama dengan setiap hantaman, kise yang memanjakan milik Kuroko. Di sudut lain, Aomine tampaknya sedang tertidur di sofa hanya dengan celana panjang, Midorima yang sedang membaca buku dan Akashi yang memperhatikan semua pergerakan kami.

"K-Kuroko..." Aku mulai menundukkan tubuhku untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Dia melirik ke atas masih sambil mengulum milikku yang sebentar lagi akan keluar. A-ah mulutnya hangat dan lidahnya yang bergerak lincah seakan-akan dia sudah sangat ahli dalam hal ini. A-ah, aku sudah tidak tahan...

"S-sumanai-"

SPURT

Kutumpahkan semua cairanku dalam mulut Kuroko. Lega sekali rasanya.

"Pffft. Kagamicchi Sudan keluar saja." Kise tertawa kecil sebelum menjilat milik Kuroko. Entah bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui hal seperti itu, tetapi dia kembali mengulum milik Kuroko sebelum Kuroko keluar. Kuroko mengerang kencang saat dia cum dan langsung...pingsan? O-oi, serius nih?

"Eeeeh... Kuro-chin pingsan lagi..." Murasakibara terlihat kecewa dan langsung menarik keluar.

"Kagamicchi."

Uwa-dalam sekejap Kise sudah di sebelahku. Dia menarik wajahku Dan... MENCIUM BIBIRKU?! tapi tunggu. Dibanding mencium, Kise lebih mengarah ke 'memberikan sesuatu' sesuatu yang kental dan aneh di lidah. Kise melepaskan ciumannya setelah berhasil memindahkan cairan miaterius itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya cairan Kurokocchi ssu?"

"He?" Aku hanya bisa berkedip. I-itu K-Kuroko s-sperma? "K-kise teme!" Omelku ingin menghajarnya tapi apa daya tidak bisa.

"Ung..."

"Kuroko!" Hampir saja lupa sosok bayanganku yang terkapar di hadapannya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menunduk untuk mencium keningnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat karena kelelahan. Matanya juga berkantung menandakan dia kurang penuh dengan lebam. Yang kurasa paling parah adalah dibawah sana.

Bisa terlihat sperma dan darah yang tercampur di paha dan bokongnya. Serta masih ada yang mengalir keluar secara perlahan. Berapa Kali mereka melakukan ini padanya?

"Akashi." Akhirnya kupanggil namanya setelah mengumpulkan keberanian. "Kenapa kau, kalian melakukan ini padanya?"

Akashi terkihat tenang dan tersenyum tipis. Dia hanya berjalan mendekati kami dan berlutut. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipi Kuroko. "Tetsuya, ini bukan saatnya kamu tidur."

"O-oi!"

"Taiga pun masih belum puas, Tetsuya. Bangun."

"Akashi-"

"Aku tahu kau pun ingin melakukan yang sama, Taiga." Dia memotong perkataanku dan mengangkat Kuroko untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Kakinya dilebarkan sehingga dapat terlihat dengan jelas daerah privatnya yang penuh dengan sperma dan darah. Tangan Akashi menjalar dari dadanya menuju kesana. Jarinya dengan mudahnya menusuk entrance Kuroko dengan cepat sehingga membuat sang pemilik mengerang dalam ketidak sadarannya. Perlahan cairan yang masih berada di dalam pun keluar.

"H-hentikan! Dia itu sedang-"

"Lalu kenapa? Tetsuya sendiri tidak keberatan." Akashi terlihat menusuk semakin dalam dan membuat Kuroko mengerang lagi. Jari kedua telah masuk dan membuka paksa entrance Kuroko sampai terlihat isinya. Cairan semua. Sungguh mengerikan. Tanganku ingin sekali menggapai tubuhnya dan menyelamatkannya Dari monster-monster jahanam ini.

"Bukan berarti aku menuntut giliranku nanodayo." Tiba-tiba saja Midorima beranjak Dari poaisinya sambil membenarkan kacamata. Dia berlutut di sebelah Akashi dan dengan mudahnya mengambil tubuh Kuroko. Entah apa yang mereka bisikan tapi sepertinya sangat jahat. Akashi mengeluarkan sesuatu, sebuah strip obat yang mencurigakan. Akashi mengeluarkan 3 pil dan memasukannya dalam mulut Kuroko secara paksa. Sedangkan Midorima membawa strip obat itu padaku dan mengeluarkan sebuah pil.

"Minum." Perintahnya dengan tatapan tajam Dan memaksakan pil itu memasuki mulutku, yang tentu saja kubuang lagi. Siapa juga mau memakan obat itu!

"Shintarou." Akashi mengambil strip obat itu dan mengambil 3 pill. Kututup mulutku rapat-rapat Menandakan bahwa aku tidak akan memakan pill itu. Dia terlihat sangat tenang sampai-sampai sangat mengerikan. Dikeluarkannya sesuatu dari kantung celananya, sebuah...gunting.

"Kalau kau sayang nyawamu, minum." Ancamnya seraya memainkan ujung gunting pada bibirku. Digores-goreskannya gunting itu sehingga membuatku mau tidak mau gemetar. Dengan pasrah kubuka mulutku untuk memakan pill misterius itu. Tidak ada rasa. Hanya seperti menelan kapsul.

"...kashi-kun."

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga, Tetsuya." Akashi tampak senang melihat Kuroko yang akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia sangat ingin bangun tapi tidak bisa. Seakan-akan tenaganya sudah terkuras sangat habis. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sampai menyerupai bola sampai Midorima datang dan mengangkat tubuhnya, menanamkan ciuman pada bibir Kuroko. Sementara Akashi sudah bersama dengan Mereka dan sekali lagi mendudukan Kuroko di pangkuannya.

"Tunjukan ekspresi terbaikmu pada Taiga, Tetsuya." Bisiknya disertai dengan jilatan pada telinganya.

JLEB

"A-aa-"

"Kuroko!"

Sekali lagi benda itu menembus masuk dirinya. Bisa terlihat Kuroko yang kesakitan dan menangis, dan menangis. Midorima sendiri yang terlihat jaim namun tidak mau kalah menarik kepala Kuroko untuk menghisap miliknya. Akashi bergerak cepat sampai suara tubuh mereka bertubrukan terdengar jelas.

"Kau seharusnya melihat ke arah cahayamu, tetsuya." Akashi memaksa Kuroko untuk melihat ke arahku. Mata biru sayu itu terlihat kosong dan penuh air mata. Walaupun Samar, mata itu seperti berteriak meminta tolong. Tanpa kusadari, mataku pun meneteskan air mata. Kenapa harus kuroko? Kenapa harus kuroko yang kucintai?

Perlahan tubuhku rasanya panas, rasanya terbakar. Apakah ini efek dari obat tadi? Panas. Bahkan otak ini sudah tidak bisa berfikir secara rasional. Sesuatu ingin keluar dari dalam tubuh ini.

"K-kagami-kun..."

Ah, suaranya Yang memanggil namaku terdengar jelas di telingaku. Kuroko, aku ingin memelukmu sekarang juga...

"Obatnya sudah mulai beraksi."

"Sepertinya begitunodayo."

Entahlah apa yang terjadi. Pandanganku sudah mulai memburam. Yang kutahu adalah ikatan di tanganku sudah terlepas dan tubuhku langsung terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin itu.

"K-kuroko..."

"Kagami...kun..."

Kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihat seseorang yang sudah berada di hadapanku. Mataku masih saja sangat buram. Yang bisa kulihat adalah warna biru terang yang selalu membuatku tenang.

* * *

 **~Kuroko's POV~**

* * *

"Kagami-kun..." Kupanggil namanya berkali-kali sambil berusaha menyeret tubuhku yang mati rasa ini untuk mendekati tubuhnya. Sakit. Seluruh tubuhku sakit. Sudah berapa lama sejak aku diculik dan digunakan Oleh mereka?

'Kau yang membuat kami begini, Tetsu.'

Itulah kalimat yang selalu kuingat sampai sekarang. Selalu tergiang-giang di kepalaku setiap hari.

Takut.

Aku takut.

Tapi, aku beruntung dengan kehadiran Kagami-kun. Dia membantuku melupakan hal itu disaat kami bermain basket. Dia adalah teman Yang sangat baik. Aku harus melindunginya dari permainan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun..." Kupandang pria berambut merah di hadapanku. "Kumohon lepaskan Kagami-kun. Dia tidak seharusnya terkena."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Tetsu?" Dia tertawa. "Taiga berusaha merebutmu dari kami. Tentu saja dia harus membayar apa yang dia lakukan."

Entah mengapa Akashi mengangkat tubuhku dan membawaku ke tempat Kagami yang sedang terkapar. Kusentuh rambutnya yang merah menyala. Kupanggil namanya sekali lagi.

"Kagami...kun?"

Bisa kurasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Akashi pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya sebelum ini.

"Ku...ro...ko?"

* * *

 **~Normal POV~**

* * *

Kagami tahu persis sekarang ini pikirannya sudah kacau. Obat yang diberikan Akashi sudah bereaksi pada tubuhnya. Panas, hanya itulah yang bisa dia katakan. Melihat sosok Kuroko di hadapannya membuat pikirannya semakin berantakan.

"Kagami-kun?"

Mendengar suaranya membuat akal sehatnya hilang. Dengan cekatan diterkam Kuroko yang berada di hadapannya seakan-akan macan yang menangkap buruannya. Kuroko yang terkejut hanya bisa berusaha menghindar sebaik mungkin, yang sebenarnya tidak berefek sama sekali.

"Kagami-kun-!" Kuroko mendorong-dorong wajah Kagami walaupun tenaganya lemah. Disaat Kuroko melihat wajah Kagami yang berada di atasnya, dia tertegun. Disaat itu, Kuroko tahu dia sudah tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi. Matanya sama dengan mata mereka, Kisedai saat pertama kali memperkosanya. Kuroko hanya dapat menutup mata dan menangis.

Kejadian yang sama akan terulang lagi.

Dan terulang bersama dengan orang yang paling dia percaya.

* * *

Akashi terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan di depannya sambil tersenyum simpul. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya.

"Akashicchi kapan aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan Kurokocchi ssu..." Kise memonyongkan bibirnya bete.

"Aku belum keluar sama sekali neeeee..." Protes Murasakibara karena memang tadi dia harus berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Hanya komentar itu yang keluar dari mulut Akashi tanpa mengalihkan penglihatannya dari objek observasinya.

"Hah-hah-Kagami-"

Bagaikan binatang buas, Kagami terus-terusan menghantam bagian dalam Kuroko walaupun Kuroko sudah mulai letih. Berbeda dengan Kagami yang menjadi 'buas' dengan obat, Kuroko malah melemah. Efek inti dari obat itu sama, hanya efek sampingnya saja yang berbeda.

"K-kuroko..." Walaupun otaknya Sudah dikuasai oleh rasa nafsu yang besar, tetap saja dia sadar kalau orang yang sedang dia tusuk adalah Kuroko. Sebesit rasa bersalah muncul, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa menghalangi hawa nafsunya yang membuat Kuroko tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Kuroko hanya bisa terbaring pasrah dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Suaranya sudah terdengar sangat serak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Matanya nyaris terlihat kosong seolah tidak peduli lagi soal apa-apa. Nafas tersengal-sengal.

Kuroko sudah menyerah.

Sampai kapanpun dirinya tidak akan terlepas Dari jeratan ini.

Meminta tolong seseorang pun akan menambah musibah.

Memberontak akan menghasilkan penyiksaan lebih.

"A-ahh-" kuroko keluar untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Seluruh spermanya mengotori perut mereka berdua dan wajahnya. Kagami yang melihat pemandangan erotik itu berhenti sejenak. Ditatapnya cairan putih yang tersebar dan membungkuk untuk menjilat yang berada di wajah Kuroko. Perlahan jilatan pipi itu menurun ke dagunya, sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka berdua bertemu dalam ciuman yang hangat namun menuntut. Kuroko sendiri hanya membiarkan Kagami melakukan apa yang dia mau.

"Rupanya buas Juga Kagami." Komentar Aomine sambil jalan ke sebelah Akashi. "Oi, bisakah kita mengambil tetsu kembali? Aku masih ingin memasukinya."

"Sabarlah Daiki. Setelah ini kita semua akan mendapat giliran."

"Heeee? Seriusan ssu?"

"Tentu saja. Karena Tetsuya adalah milik kita." Akashi masih terus melihat pasangan KagaKuro itu sambil mendecihkan lidahnya. Jangankan Aomine, dia sendiri pun ingin segera menyentuh Tetsuyanya. Walaupun Kuroko sudah terlihat 'babak belur' tetap saja mereka tidak peduli.

"Ah sudahlah." Aomine tidak peduli dan dengan santainya berjalan menuju Kuroko. Dia berjongkok tepat di belakangnya.

"Oi Kagami. Jangan serakah." Protesnya sambil menjilat jarinya sendiri. Tubuh Kuroko diangkat dan disandarkan pada dada Kagami agar dia bisa memasukan jarinya dalam entrance Kuroko. Kuroko hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan. Melihat Aomine yang mengluar-masukan jarinya dan mengocok miliknya sendiri, Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

"Kuharap kau bisa menerima dua sekaligus, Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun jang-"

JLEB

Dan Kuroko berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa. Milik Kagami Dan Aomine sama-sama besar dan masuk bersamaan. Dua di dalamnya sekaligus. Tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan ini.

"Shit, rasanya semakin sempit." Komentar Aomine sambil berusaha untuk bergerak.

"T-tentu saja bodoh." Jawab Kagami fruatrasi. Antara enak karena sensasi Berbeda atau kesal karena pemuda gelap ini nyelip di antara mereka berdua. Yang pasti dia tidak mau kalah dan langsung menangkap bibir Kuroko dengan bibirnya sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya. Aomine yang cukup terpancing dengan kegiatan Kagami agak kesal. Dia sendiri menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mencubit kedua nipple Kuroko dan juga menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tidak lupa juga menciumi tengkuk Kuroko.

Para Kisedai yang lain iri melihat mereka bertiga, terutama wajah menangis Kuroko yang sangat membuat mereka terangsang hebat. Karena tidak tahan, Kise akhirnya melangkah maju dan memisahkan ciuman KagaKuro, karena dia membutuhkan mulut Kuroko untuk mem-blow job miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Tidak peduli Kuroko bisa atau tidak, Kise memaksanya untuk deep throat sampai Kuroko sendiri terbatuk-batuk.

Selang beberapa detik, Midorima Dan Murasakibara pun datang. Mereka berdua mengambil tangan Kuroko dan memaksanya juga untuk memberikan Handjob. Bila Kuroko dapat menggerakkan tangan kirinya dengan mudah pada milik Midorima, tangan kanannya agak susah dengan milik Murasakibara yang bisa dibilang 'terbesar' di antara semuanya.

Akashi pun tidak ingin tertinggal. Dia memilih untuk duduk di atas pangkuan Kagami, di celah kecil antara Kagami dan Kuroko lebih tepatnya. Digeseknya miliknya dengan milik Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut horor bagi Kuroko. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya bekerja paksa demi memuaskan ke-6 orang yang berada di sekitarnya sekarang.

Lelah.

Hancur.

Rasanya mau mati saja.

Hanya itu yang terbayang dalam otaknya. Bahkan matanya sudah blank dan sudah terlihat tidak bernyawa. Rasanya dia tidak bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya. Semuanya menjadi Baal. Bahkan disaat Aomine menggigit keras pundaknya sampai berdarah tidak diberi respon. Apakah Kuroko sudah benar-benar mati rasa? Atau terlalu banyak rasa sakit sampai dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yg dirasakan?

"Ukh..." Siapa sangka Kuroko lah yang duluan cum di antara mereka semua. Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum sinis karena seluruh cairan Kuroko mengotori tangannya.

"Ternyata Tetsu menikmatinya. Lihat bertapa banyak dia keluar." Akashi masih tetap menggerakan tangannya walaupun milik Kuroko sepertinya sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi untuk sementara waktu. Tak lama dari itu, Aomine dan Kagami pun juga cum di dalam Kuroko.

"Ah, sial..." Aomine menghela nafas sedangkan Kagami hanya menggeram. Ketiga yang lainnya pun menyusul Dan membasahi hampir seluruh tubuh Kuroko dengan cairan mereka. Satu per satu dari mereka berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko sambil merapihkan pakaian mereka kecuali Akashi Dan Kagami. Akashi melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kagami seakan-akan mau mencekek macan itu.

"Kau adalah salah satu Dari kami sekarang, Taiga." dan dengan satu kalimat itu dia pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kagami menatap sedih Kuroko yang terbaring seperti Tanpa nyawa. Diangkatnya tubuh Kuroko Dan dipeluk dengan erat, seerat yang dia bisa.

"Maaf."

Kata itulah yang dibisikan berkali-kali pada Kuroko yang tentu saja tidak bereapon, berhubung dia sudah pingsan dari entah beberapa menit yang lalu. Darah, sperma, semua itu mengotori tubuh putih suaunya.

Dan Kagami sudah menjadi salah satu dari pelakunya.

Dan Akashi sudah mengatakannya.

Kagami adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Kagami yang tadi bukanlah Kagami yang biasanya.

"Aku kehilangan cahayaku, dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan tidak berujung."

"Tidak ada lagi masa depan yang bisa kulihat, selain hidup dibawah mereka semua."

"Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah...menerima."

* * *

 **Hallo, ada yang ingat saya? Pasti nggak lah, siapa saya(?)**

 **Setelah mengambil haitus yang teramat lama, saya yang biasanya nangkel di fandom YunJae dan Final Fantasy melakukan comeback di fandom KuroBas dengan epicnya(?)**

 **Kepada para readers yang sudah membaca FF ini, Nao ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya! Nao sangat senang! \\(^0^)/**

 **Maaf kalo R18nya absurd, Nao berusaha sebaik mungkin dengan membaca Yaoi sebanyak-banyaknya(?) dan entah mengapa membayangkan Kuroko dimiliki oleh seluruh member Kisedai + Kagami itu sangat menarik minat 3**

 **Kepada para terdakwa yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di FanFic buatan Nao sebelumnya, Nao berterima kasih sangat teramat banyak loh!**

 **Repiu pliss?**


End file.
